johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZTWWHDG: Characters
These are the characters that you'll meet in the course of the game. Some are good and some are bad. Link It's his birthday and his sister: Aryll asks him to see their Grandmother who gives him a green tunic as he has become of age. Then, as he and Aryll were gazing into her telescope. They see a huge bird carrying a girl in it's talons, as the girl lands into the forest on the top of the island, Link investigates and finds that the girl is a pirate named Tetra. But as Link and Tetra head back to the village. The bird thans swoops in and kidnaps Aryll. Link now must rely on Tetra's pirates to rescue his sister. But what Link will soon realize that his journey to rescue Aryll will go deeper and be about the lost land of Hyrule. Aryll Link's younger sister. Always looking out for Link as he can just be somewhere and then fall asleep. She tells him that their Grandmother is wanting him. Aryll than gives her prized telescope to him as a one-day only present. But as Link goes into the forest to rescue the girl that was being carried by a huge bird. Aryll then gets caught by the same bird and was sent to a faraway place where other girls were being held. She can only hope that Link will rescue her. For some reason, she has an aura that attracts Seagulls. Tetra A leader of a band of Pirates that go all around the Great Sea, and being like Pirates. When Link rescued her from the forest on Outset Island, his sister gets kidnapped by the same bird that Kidnapped Tetra. Tetra reluctantly helps Link rescue Aryll. But what Tetra will soon realize that Tetra will get more involved in link's quest and even learn more about her heritage. Medli Medli is a part of a race called the Ritos who have the natural ability to fly once they receive a scale from their Patriarch: a Dragon named Valoo. Medli is the personal advisor to the Rito Cheiftain's son: Prince Komali. She also attends to Valoo. In her spare time, she plays a harp which she has done so since her youth. What she will soon realize that she wil be involved in Link's quest to rescue his sister and save the Great Sea as she's a descendant of an ancient Hyrulean sage. Makar A part of a race of strange leaf-like creatures known as Koroks. Like the Rito, the Koroks can also fly through the air. Every year, they gather to the Forest haven with their father: The Great Deku Tree for a ceremony. Makar is one of the Koroks who is responsible for the music in the ceremony as he practices with a fiddle. But, he doesn't always do as he's told as he ventures to the Forbidden Woods and gets lost, leaving Link to rescue him. What Makar will soon realize that he will be involved with Link's quest as he's a descendant of an ancient Hyrulean sage just as much as Medli is.